


The one where there's only one bed

by fair-gayme (quinnthequeer)



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Sharing a Bed, qrow is bashful about the situation but really wants clover, so I suppose its semi nsfw but not graphic so make of all this what you will, some above the belt touchy feely, things get a little heated and there is a shirt taken off but nothing more explicit than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnthequeer/pseuds/fair-gayme
Summary: Qrow and Clover survived their mission and made it to the inn to sleep through the blizzard. Now Qrow has to try and survive the night when there’s only one bed in the room and Clover won’t let him sleep on the floor.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	The one where there's only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr by homokinetic there about Clover and Qrow having to share a bed. Well I stumbled on my computer and 2000 gay words fell out. So here's my first ever published fanfic!

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Qrow looked up from where he had been spreading out his coat on the ground, bunching up one end of it to serve as a pillow. Clover was sitting on the edge of the bed, an eyebrow raised at Qrow and one elbow raised in the air, stretching (Qrow was certain it had to be unintentionally) showing off all of his muscles.

Trying not to let any of his emotions show on his face, Qrow shrugged, hopefully nonchalantly appearing he hoped, and said, “I was setting up for the night, seeing there’s no chance you’ll catch me making you take the floor.”

“I still don’t see the problem here.”

Qrow glowered at the Ace Op captain. He dramatically spread his arms open, gesturing and looking around the room. “There’s only one bed here, genius. And thanks to my bad luck and that blizzard we’re stuck with it.” 

Clover grinned and winked. The damnable bastard actually winked. “Well luckily there’s plenty of room and we can stay nice and warm.”

Reflexively rolling his eyes, Qrow quickly reeled through things he could retort with but came up dry. Sleeping in the same bed never felt weird back in team STRQ, but there was something about Clover that made him want to blush and run away like a teenager with a crush. Maybe it was the way Clover made it past all Qrow’s walls. Maybe it was those well-defined, drool-inducing muscles. Or maybe it was just Qrow’s bad luck handing him a crush on a man that would definitely never reciprocate his feelings.

Qrow didn’t exactly want to spend the night inches away from the body he had dreamed a few too many times about getting to touch. He gulped, well aware of how foolish he probably looked. 

He should just agree now, get over it for a little bit, and then once Clover fell asleep he could fly out the window and sleep in a damned tree as a crow all night. That would certainly be better than dying of mortification here.

“Come on now, I don’t bite,” Clover said while patting the bed next to him. “I mean unless you asked nicely. But you aren’t going to sleep on the floor, and I’m sure as hell not going to either.”

There was no way Clover would be flirting with him, right? Qrow slowly blinked, resisting the urge to shake his head and pinch himself. He was just going to have to go on autopilot for a little bit, maybe pretend Clover was somebody else (somebody significantly less alluring), and then definitely go crow-mode and sleep outside. In the blizzard. Dammit.

“Alright, alright, sure, whatever,” Qrow said, or at least that’s what he hoped the words all came out as. He got up, throwing his jacket over a chair in the corner and then making his way over to where Clover sat on the bed. He had never felt this awkward in his entire life.

Qrow sat on the other end of the bed from Clover and started taking his boots off. He tried not to look over at or even think about the man sitting only a few feet away from him. Not even less than a minute later, Qrow felt the mattress shift. Looking over, he saw Clover had slightly shifted closer to him and was starting to unbutton his shirt.

Whipping his head away from Clover, he bit his lips between his teeth and tried to silently breathe through his nose. He hadn’t even thought of this. What was Clover going to sleep in? Qrow heard Clover quickly and sharply exhale through his nose in what Qrow prayed wasn’t a chuckle about Qrow’s awkward and probably obvious reaction.

Maybe he should just turn into a crow and fly out the window right now, might even be less embarrassing than if he tried to somehow wait through Clover undressing and falling asleep.

Finishing taking his boots off, Qrow closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. He was a trained huntsman. Clover was his professional teammate, probably not even his friend. Qrow needed to stop letting himself get this worked up over a childish crush and focus on the mission at hand: survive the night without destroying his heart or what little professional reputation he had left.

Qrow heard some fabric rustle. The mattress shifted again. Qrow didn’t know if his heart was going to burst out of his chest or just stop beating altogether. 

“You know you can relax, right?” Clover asked him. Qrow slowly turned to look. His eyes first landed on Clovers bare, chiseled abs as he lay almost horizontally across the bed, turned to the side and propped up on one hand. Subconsciously biting at his lower lip, Qrow couldn’t help but let his eyes trace down Clover’s abs, mentally running a finger over the grooves, and then down one line of that godsforsaken v leading below his belt.

Realizing what he was doing and where his mind was going, Qrow pulled his eyes up and away, past those hard abs, that beautiful and broad chest, and finally his strong and graceful neck. Qrow let his eyes rest on Clover’s lips only for a second before making eye contact. Even though he had consistently been on the edge of chickening out and crow-ing out, Qrow forced himself to meet Clover’s eyes. 

Those damned teal eyes.

Straight men didn’t look at other men that way, did they?

Qrow felt himself getting drawn closer. 

Shifting his weight and setting out a hand to balance himself, Qrow leaned over the bed and started closing the distance between him and Clover.

Straight men who just wanted to platonically share the bed with a coworker didn’t stare longingly into your soul like that, did they? Qrow couldn’t help wondering. He couldn’t help hoping. He couldn’t help slowly moving closer.

Suddenly, a loud crash from downstairs startled the two and they broke eye contact. Qrow shifted back to sitting upright and awkwardly rubbed at his neck.

“Must have been my semblance, whatever that was, and whatever made this be the last room,” he muttered, half-heartedly trying to find a sense of normalcy with a standard self-deprecating joke.

“Or,” Clover said before pausing and sitting up. Qrow felt the mattress sink down as Clover moved closer to him. “Did you consider that maybe it was my semblance that got us here?”

At this point, Clover had to be flirting with him, right? Qrow questioned himself and tried reading into everything Clover had said and done. Was doing, Qrow corrected himself as he felt the side of Clover’s hand brush up against his on the bed.

“You know I told you that you can relax,” Clover said, “You seem like you’re about ready to jump out the window.”

Qrow half chuckled and half scoffed under his breath. It was just less of a jump and more of a fly and never look back. 

“I don’t think you’d understand,” Qrow said while wishing Clover would just leave him alone and try to get some sleep. It was more draining than he would have expected to have to hold back from Clover.

Staring off into the void in front of him, Qrow was startled to feel warmth on his cheek. A hand. Clover’s hand. Turning to face Clover and make eye contact with those deep mesmerizing eyes again, Qrow couldn’t help but lean into Clover’s hand as he cupped Qrow’s chin and cheek. Their hands on the bed were still touching and Qrow could feel Clover’s fingers slowly inching their way onto top of his. 

“You know, Qrow,” Clover said and Qrow had never been more enchanted by someone in his entire life. “Maybe you should consider that I could understand how you’re feeling. And maybe you should also consider that I could feel the same way.”

Qrow couldn’t take it anymore: he had to find out if Clover actually meant what he thought he meant or if Qrow was just losing his godsdamned mind. “Are you,” he started and stopped, stumbling over his thoughts. “Are you flirting with me?”

Clover shut his eyes and pursed his lips. Qrow cringed on the inside. This was it, Qrow had made an absolute fool out of himself.

After what felt like an eternity of a second to Qrow, Clover opened his eyes and Qrow was greeted again with the bright teal he was struggling not to grow to love.

“I have been for a couple of months now, but it’s great that you finally noticed,” Clover said as he pulled his hand away from Qrow’s face. 

Qrow’s emotions cycled through shock to disbelief to embarrassment to finally that weird warm fuzzy feeling he got around Clover. Qrow noticed the rosy pink color spreading across Clover’s cheeks. Somehow this man really did like him back.

Clover liked him back.

Qrow wasn’t going crazy.

Clover did want him.

It was like a switch had flipped inside Qrow’s mind and suddenly all the feelings of embarrassment and fear left him. This was familiar territory. This was something he could handle, and something had so desperately wanted to get to handle. Screw the consequences in the morning, Qrow affirmed to himself as he turned his hand to fully take Clover’s in his. 

Clover turned his face back towards Qrow’s and Qrow couldn’t help but grin when he saw the blush was still spread across Clover’s cheeks. Feeling like his regular cocky self again, Qrow wanted to see Clover squirm like how he had been flustered all night.

“Here I was thinking that I was going to have to spend the night resisting the urge to reach out and feel you all night long,” Qrow said as he shifted his weight to run his fingertips down Clover’s torso. “If this is how you want tonight to go.”

Clover grinned back and Qrow and said, “I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever get a night like this.”

Heartbeat fluttering, Qrow hooked his hand around Clover’s lower back and pulled himself in closer. Their noses were only a few inches apart. Eyes locked, Qrow tried to steady his breathing and could tell that at least Clover was doing the same.

“Lucky you,” Qrow said as he tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against Clover’s, feeling the warmth of the other man’s breath intermingling with his own. Curving his fingertips back, Qrow lightly dragged his fingernails across Clover’s back towards his spine. Qrow grinned, delighted, as Clover shivered and closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to just straddle the other man and feel everything as soon as possible, but the other part of his mind won out and he tortured both himself and Clover by slowly drawing each movement out.

Qrow’s fingers reached the top of Clover’s back and he brought them up to Clover’s hairline, slowly scratching in small spirals across his scalp. Clover let out a small moan and Qrow felt like his entire aura was going to shatter if he didn’t get to feel more of Clover soon.

“Enough games, Branwen,” Clover said, his voice a low rumble, as he opened his eyes. Qrow just about quivered in reaction but forced himself to hold still and smirk instead.

“Awh come on, at least it's a fair game, Cloves,” Qrow quipped back as he reached his hand up to take a fistful of Clover’s soft hair and gently tugged back. “Getting a bit worked up, are you?”

Qrow grinned as Clover inhaled sharply, the sound almost a hiss. Finding his other hand suddenly empty, Qrow moved it to resting (or perhaps closer to grabbing) Clover’s lower back, dangerously close to where Clover’s pants still unfortunately started. Qrow felt a hand against the back of his own head and then Clover pulling his head forward against Qrow’s grasp on his hair. Giving one more bit of a gentle yet solid tug, Qrow let Clover bring his head back closer towards his own. 

The two made eye contact for a brief second before both nodding and leaning in to finally close the distance. 

It was impossible to say which one started kissing the other first, but Qrow closed his eyes and fully leaned into the kiss. Clover’s lips were soft and full, fitting around Qrow’s in ways better than he had been able to imagine. 

The two pulled apart, breathless. Qrow knew his own heart was racing and it seemed like Clover’s was doing the same.

Qrow felt a tug at his collar as Clover pulled back at his shirt.

“You know they say people stay the warmest with just skin contact,” Clover said as he toyed with Qrow’s shirt buttons. “No clothes between them.”

“Dunno who they are, but I like what they’re saying,” Qrow replied with a smirk, “Why don’t you help me out then and we can help each other stay warm all night long.”

Still unbuttoning Qrow’s shirt, Clover leaned in to start kissing Qrow again. Briefly and only slightly pulling apart, he murmured into Qrow’s mouth, “It would be my pleasure.”

Qrow grinned as Clover started kissing him again. This single bed really did turn out to be a stroke of luck after all.


End file.
